


5 Drabbles

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles about Garak and Bashir, inspired by five random pieces from my MP3 player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Drabbles

**Lost in Fog**

Sometimes with Garak it felt as if he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He'd been drawn to Dax because she'd promised to be able to out-think him, but Garak... Garak took his hand and led him through the darkness with kindness and respect.

Garak never made him feel like a fool, never rolled his eyes, never made him feel like the pompous bore he knew he could be. He had a tendency to fall in love with people he admired. In Garak, he was starting to feel as if he'd found someone who loved him back.

**Dry Clean Only**

There was absolutely no reason for workout clothing that required special cleaning. Garak tsked quietly as he programmed the reclaimator, fingering the stretchy, sweaty outfit Bashir had left with him.

"I like this one," Bashir had said breezily when he'd attempted to interest him in something more practical. "It's the next best thing to being naked. And I don't think the Chief would appreciate _that_." Bashir had winked at him, then said, "You should come watch sometime. You might enjoy yourself."

The boy really was a shocking flirt. If he weren't careful, Garak might start to think he was serious.

**Elephant Love Medley**

Garak eyed the hologram warily. "It looks ridiculous."

"Don't call my planet's animals ridiculous. Elephants are one of the only Earth species who mourn their dead. They visit the remains, touch them. Until the twentieth century, mourning was thought to be unique to humans."

"So you assert that they love like humans because they mourn like humans."

"Not really. Their relationships are much more complex: they live in large, extended family groups and mourn any dead individual, not just those they knew." Bashir looked at the holographic elephant and then at Garak. "If anything, I'd say they love like Cardassians."

**Wassermusik -- Ouverture -- Largo Allegro**

"What does it have to do with water?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, really. Handel composed it for the King's afternoon on the river. Just some light music for a party."

"Surely he should have spent his time and talent on something more socially improving."

"Well, he did write arguably one of the most famous pieces of Christian music in history. But man cannot live by socially improving art alone. Sometimes all you want to do is float down the river and enjoy something pretty."

"I enjoy prettiness on occasion, Doctor. I do think, though, that you are socially improving as well."

**The Great River**

"You want me to read Ferengi religious literature?"

"It's important to your education. Before Chief O'Brien mentioned it, you had no idea the Ferengi _had_ religious literature. Another shocking gap in Starfleet's curriculum."

Bashir skimmed the text: a clever Ferengi navigated the Great River and filled his ship with riches from the stars. "It reads more like an adventure tale than anything else."

"Well, it _is_ Ferengi. It has to sell." Garak paused, suddenly quieter. "Nog gave it to me. I enjoyed it; I think you may as well."

Bashir nodded and looked more closely. "I'll start it this evening."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
